


You're Good And Mine

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A short drabble.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 14





	You're Good And Mine

Considering their childhoods, and the fact that their adult lives consisted of getting high, going on tour, and pretending that they were interesting the girls that threw themselves at them, Axl supposed that it was no wonder that they were both fucked up beyond belief. 

But, in a way, he wouldn't trade it for any well-adjusted fantasies, because Izzy felt so good against his body and, hey, what was wrong with a little indulging?

Especially when Izzy pulled away and, with that mysterious little smile of his, asked if Axl was enjoying this with a tone of great amusement. 

"Much more than you know, Iz." 


End file.
